The Great Escape
by JustAnotherMisfit13
Summary: Everyone knows Jade had it out for Tori since she came to Hollywood Arts. Jade wanted to make her miserable. But when Tori gets ropped into a car trip with Jade for a week, it changes everything between them. T 'cause I'm paranoid. Give a try?
1. Thuresday

**Author's note: Ladies and gentlemen, I present my Jori story! :D And it rhymes! Anywho, I hope this is a good start. I created this whole idea of a car trip with them, and before you know it, a plot was laid out an everything! LOL I had suggested a Jori one-shot in my "Story ideas" but this is so much better, and I haven't done an actual story in a long time, so :) To begin, there are a few things you should know,**

**1. Each chapter will be a different day of the week, so they'll be like "Friday" or "Saturday" or something like that.**

**2. For each different part of the chapter, I'll put a lyric from a song that I think fits what's about to happen. But if it's in the same sorta time period, I'll just put a "x.x.x" to separate it. Make sense? **

**3. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, but I dunno if their gunna be this long or not. They'll be somewhat long, but I can't predict a size**

**And with that, enjoy my fellow Jori lovers! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, or any of the lyrics in here.**

_Trying hard to reach out. But, when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here. So I'd pray, I could break away…_

Tori Vega quickly followed her sister to the doors of Hollywood Arts, holding the doors up on her own since Trina had no courtesy to hold them open for her little sister. Tori sighed. Everyday it was the same. Wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, drive with Trina to school, go to her classes, go home, eat dinner, do homework, go to bed then do it all over again. Sure, Tori loves attending her school. She loves her friends and teachers, the spontaneity of this school. But still it was all the same everyday. She just wishes for a break.

She walked over to her locker, finding Cat and Robbie standing near it, Robbie showing Cat what appeared to be a new card trick.

"Hey." She greeted, reaching her locker door.

"Hi!"

"Good morning."

"What'd ya guys doing?" Tori asked, grabbing her textbooks from inside the locker and shoving them into her bag.

"Robbie is showing me a trick!" Cat quipped, grinning like she does. She then began poking him eagerly in the arm "Oh show her! Show her!"

"Alright." Robbie grinned, shuffling the pack of cards "pick a card."

Tori, deciding to play along, reached forward and picked a card out of the pack. Robbie then shuffled them before putting them all together in a stack. He asked Cat to hold the stack, then covered is eyes with his hand.

"Okay, is this-"

Just then, a group of kids came running down the hall, causing an abrupt gust of wind, lifting the cards up and spreading them everywhere. The shower of cards came down all around them, making Robbie squeak.

"My cards!" He yelled, dropping to his knees and collecting them. Even though this obviously wasn't the trick, Cat started laughing hysterically and clapping her hands in delight. Tori just sighed again.

It was going to be a long day.

x.x.x

Lunch had finally rolled around. Tori was walking with everybody except Jade to the Grub Truck to grab their food. They were walking to find a table till Tori spotted Jade sitting alone, picking at her pizza.

"Hey, why is she alone?" Tori asked

"I dunno." Andre replied "I asked her to come to lunch with us but instead she just knocked my books out of my hands and stormed off." That wasn't unusual Jade behaviour, but Jade was usually pretty civil around Andre, so something had to be up.

"Don't take it to the heart." Beck started "But I've noticed Jade has always gotten more angry then she usually is around this time of this month. It's something she's not telling us."

"Well, is it, you know, _that_ time for her…?" Robbie wondered, questing if he should bring it up or not. All he got was weird looks "What?"

"I don't think that's it Robbie." Tori rolled her brown eyes before putting on her smile again "Well we should go over there."

The group looked among themselves, hesitance showing. There were group grumblings of "I don't think we should…" and "she looks fine!" but Tori refused to take that answer.

"C'mon you guys! It's all for one, and one for all with us." Without waiting for a reply, Tori marched away to Jade. And none of the others had the heart to leave her alone, so they quickly followed.

"Hey Jade!" Tori chirped, plunking herself down next to the gloomy looking girl. She slowly lifted her head to meet Tori's happy expression. The others soon joined

"What do you want?" Jade growled.

"Nothing! You just looked lonesome all by yourself!" Tori smiled. Jade just gave her another glare before returning to her food.

They started up a conversation among themselves, Jade not saying anything throughout the entire thing.

"Hey, do any of you guys know a good auto place?" Beck spoke up

"Why?" Andre popped one of those small to tomatoes from his salad

"Something's' wrong with my RV, and since I live in it by myself my parents won't do anything so I gotta search for an auto shop."

"That sucks." Robbie added

"Parents can suck sometimes." Tori said, finishing off her burrito

"Parents are nice." Cat piped up "When my brother is being extra special, my mom puts him down in the basement and locks the door till he's ok." There was a moment of silence for that to sink into all of them while Cat just smiled innocently

"Cat, your mom shouldn't do that." Tori told her

"Yeah, that's mean." Robbie nodded along

"Yeah, she can be mean." Cat agreed with looking down, totally abandoning her other statement. Suddenly, without warning, Jade slammed down her pizza back into the container and stormed off. Tori started to get up to follow, but Andre just grabbed her arm.

"Leave her alone, she's just being Jade." Andre convinced. Tori bit down on her lip to consider it, then smiled weakly and sat back down.

.

.

.

_It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just wanna live while I'm alive…_

Tori fiddled with her lock for a moment before ripping open her locker door. She dumped her books into it and traded them for others she need. She sighed once again. This seems a lot like what she was thinking about earlier. Same classes and same schedule.

Suddenly, Beck and Andre appeared by her side, concerned looks on their faces.

"Hey, have you seen Jade?" Beck questioned, and Tori's eyebrows drew together

"Not since lunch, no. Has she taken off?"

"We think so. We haven't been able to find her since then." Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his long brown hair. Tori tried to conceal a small smile. She couldn't help but think how sweet it was that Beck still cared for Jade even after their break-up.

"We've looked everywhere. No ones' seen her." Andre added, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You check the janitor's closests?"

"Yep. We found a sleeping Sikowitz, two kids, uh, you know…_getting busy_, and a exchange student who seemed to have lost his way and into a closet, but no Jade."

"She couldn't have gotten far. I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks. We think it has something to do with the way she was earlier."

"But Beck you said that she was always this way at this point of the month, and she's never taken off before."

"Yeah but you can't take chances with Jade."

"True." Tori mused, the memory of the raven haired girl pushing her off the expensive stage set for that certain acting job flashing back into her mind

"Thanks anyway Tori." Beck said, before he moved past her and down the hall, Andre following suit.

Tori quickly grabbed her bag and started to head down to her English class. Yes, even at an creative school such as Hollywood Arts, they still had to learn the mandatory classes. She pushed open the classroom door and found her seat. Noticing the drop in temperature of the small room, Tori reached into her bag to grab her sweater-

Oh no.

As her hand wandered around inside the bag, she could find no sweater. Then she remembered. Lunch. She must've left it there. Groaning, she then packed up her things once again and headed out side (most kids would just leave their stuff to let the teacher know they were here, but the last time Tori did that, she found Sinjin rummaging through her things). She had a few minutes left.

Tori rounded her way through the school's halls and pushed her way open to the outside. She quickly walked past the Grub Truck and easily spotted her pink pasted coloured sweater against the grey slab of marble. She made a snatch for it and was just about to head back before the bell rang, but something caught her eye

More specifically, some_one_.

Jade was hopping into her roofless black car and getting ready to start the engine.

"_Jade_?" Tori yelled from across the way. Jade immediately heard the call of her name and without even looking up, she knew who it was. She muttered something incoherent under her breath that Tori couldn't hear and quickly started the car.

But Tori was already running over to her in attempt to catch her. Jade started pulling out of the parking lot, but Tori was too quick and just managed to catch the back of the extendable roof.

"Jade wait! _Wait_!" Tori tried to keep up with the car but even at the slow speed of pulling out it was still too much and she was afraid she was going to end up flat on her face. "Stop the car!"

"_What_?" Jade yelled in her usual annoyed voice

"What are you doing? We have two more periods before school is out." Tori puffed after trying to keep after Jade, grateful she stopped the car

"I'm not stupid Vega."

"Then where are you going? Are you sick?"

"No."

"Family emergency?" Tori could practically _hear_ the eye roll, accompanied with her scoff

"_No._"

"Pet emergency?"

"_No_…"

A pause.

"You not doing anything illegal like smuggling diamonds across the border for-"

"Vega, there is no dire emergency and I am _not _doing anything illegal!" Jade snapped, throwing her hands up for drastic measure.

"Ok ok! Sorry!" Tori threw her own up in surrender to show she meant no harm. "You know, we've all been worried about you. And Beck and Andre have been running around looking for you."

Jade just scoffed once more and glared threw her windshield.

"Let them. They don't care…"

Tori rolled her eyed, oblivious to the fact Jade was actually wasn't being over dramatic. She placed her hands on the door and leaned forward to be a bit closer to Jade.

"What is _with_ you? You're not usually this much of a gank. Does this have to do with your acting earlier?"

"What do you mean "my acting earlier"?" Her head snapped back to meet her cold blue-green eyes with Tori's dark brown ones

"Beck said you act weird during this time of this month. He didn't say why, he doesn't know. He just said he's noticed it."

"It's _nothing_. I just…" the gothic dressed girl let out a collected sigh and realised her vice grip on the wheel "I just need to get out of here for awhile."

"To where?"

"I dunno yet."

"So you're just gunna _drive_ to somewhere unknown? Does anyone know? Do your parents know?"

"No, that's the whole _point_."

"But what if you get hurt? Or in danger?"

"I'm a big girl Tori, I can handle myself."

Tori groaned and stomped her foot at Jade's nonchalantness. She couldn't let Jade do this to herself.

"You have to tell _someone_."

"No. This is for me and me only."

"Fine." Tori said simply, releasing the car door and starting to back up. "Then you leave me with no choice.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" For once in Tori's life, she noticed Jade's voice laced with panic (those times when she didn't arrive at Tori's house with a tear streaked face).

"You're leaving me with no choice Jade!" Tori called over her shoulder. But just as she thought she was safe from the angry girl, Jade had leaped out of her car and ran over to Tori, grabbing her arms and crossing them behind her back. The brown eyed girl let out a little yelp of surprise.

"You _cannot_ ruin this for me Tori."

"I'm doing this for your own good! Even though you don't like me too much, I don't want you to die out in the middle of nowhere."

"Well if you're just going to tell people," Jade let out a simple sigh, not believing what she was about to say "you'll just have to come with me…"

With that, Tori's eyes popped open and she ripped her arms away from her

"But I thought you hated me."

"Oh I do, believe me." Her cold blue-green eyes glared her down and she crossed her arms "but I can't afford you telling people either."

"So you don't trust me then?"

"I don't trust _anyone_." Jade answered, then grabbed the tan girls arm, pulling her back over to the black convertible.

"Wait, no! Stop! Jade!" Tori tried her best to squirm out of the girl's grip but saw no resistance. Jade pushed her into the car, strapped on her seatbelt which Tori answered with a sarcastic "thank you", then hopped in herself. Jade then fully pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"So, where are we going first?"

Jade grinned, turning to the girl.

"My house."

.

.

.

_A freak of nature, stuck in reality. I don't fit the picture. I'm not what you want me to be – sorry. Under the radar, out of the system. Caught in the spotlight, that's my existance. You want me to change, but all I feel is strange._

First thing Tori noticed when they arrived is that Jade's house is _huge_. They parked just in front of mansion and Tori was just about to unbuckle herself but Jade stopped her in time

"Wait."

"What?" Tori groaned, sliding back into her seat. Jade simply placed out her hand.

"Phone."

"What?"

Jade scoffed, as if asking for Tori's own stuff was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well the whole point of you coming is that so you won't tell anyone, so I'm not taking any chances if you call or text Andre or somebody about this."

"Are you _seriously _that paranoid?"

"Yes, now give me your phone."

Sighing, Tori reached inter her bag and pulled out her PearPad, reluctantly handing it over to Jade's open hand. Jade smirked, then stuffed it in her own bag. Then the two left the car and walked up to the house, Jade pulling out her keys and unlocking the giant doors.

They stepped into a huge foyer, with two hallways in the corner leading both left and right into different areas, and two spiral staircases leading up to a second level. Jade closed the door behind them while Tori could only stand and bask in awe.

"You can pick up your jaw Vega." Jade rolled her eyes, suddenly reappearing by her side. Tori quickly shut it without realization it had opened. Suddenly, the two heard the obnoxious noise of heals clicking against tile.

"Suzanne, is that you?"

Tori looked over to see a young blonde woman who was possibly just a bit over the age of 30 dressed in a tight white skirt and bage blouse (and Tori knew those buttons weren't just accidentally left open), coming from the hallway on the right. She was tan skinned and holding a phone in her hand. She directed her hazel eyes over to them and her hopeful expression soon turned into a sour one.

"Oh Jadelyn, I thought you were Suzanne. What are you doing here?"

Tori glanced over at Jade and now saw her bored expression replaced with one of direct hate. Like, strong hate. She had thought Jade hated her, but what Jade was giving this woman was nothing compared to the glares Tori had received.

"First of all, my name is Jade. And second, I live here thank you very much." Jade growled out. The blonde woman just sighed in boredom and glanced back at her phone.

"Well I was _expecting _her. I already made and an appointment for her to come over. I desperately need some highlights done."

Jade just simply grabbed Tori's wrist like the many times before and lead her to one of the spiral staircases till the woman grabbed Jade's shoulder before they could leave.

"What?" Jade seethed.

"Don't be rude Jadelyn-I mean, _Jade_. You didn't introduce me to your friend here." Since she appeared, Tori finally saw the woman smile at them.

"She is not my friend." Jade replied before dropping Tori's arm, as if to add to the point. Tori just ignored the angry girl and turned herself to her.

"I'm Tori Vega, nice to meet you. And by the way, your house is _amazing_." She spoke honestly, giving the place another look over. Tori could hear Jade scoff under her breath and mutter "it is _not_ her home." But the older woman seemed to take no offence to it and smiled brightly at Tori.

"Thank you hun. I'm Angelica, Jade's step-mother. Jade, you didn't tell me you had such a sweet friend! Infact, I haven't seen you bring any friends home. This is the first one I've seen." Angelica smiled in a teasing way at her step-daughter, but Jade just practically glowed of hatred.

"I have friends! I even had a boyfriend."

"I thought you two broke-up."

Jade's face fell, and for about two seconds, Tori could see past her walls. Jade just took her eyes off of them, avoiding eye contact.

"We did, but-"

"That's what I mean!" Angelica moved her way over to her "It's this dreary look of yours. Be more spontaneous Jadelyn! Not many people want to go up to a girl who looks like the walking dead."

"My. Name. Is. Jade!" And with that, Tori's arm was grabbed once again by the black dressed girl and marched up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Tori asked once they reached the top level. Right in the middle was a little place with a few sofas and there was also two hallways from left and right leading to the bedrooms. Jade spun down to the left hallway and Tori quickly tried to keep up.

"It's nothing, she just annoys me to no end." Jade grumbled. Tori tried her best to keep up, but she got slightly distracted as they past another door to a different bedroom. It was painted a pale blue with decretive dark blue water waves around the walls. There were a few toys and comic books on the floor and a race car bed in the corner. Tori squinted her eyes. Jade has a brother? But they moved too fast for Tori to think about it.

They reached her room but once again the brown eyed girl got distracted by a picture hung on the wall. It looked like a picture of the family. An a fancy one at that, for it was obviously done professionally 'cause everyone was dressed up. Tori could see Jade's father (she remembered him from Jade's play) who was wearing grey suit pants and blazer with a white tie, his arm reaching down to wrap it around his wife's shoulder. He was giving just a slight smile, as if they were doing it for an add. Sitting down on those little box things they have in studios was Angelica. She was wearing a fairly nice white sleeveless dress and was wearing a good amount of make-up. She had on a sliver necklace and was smiling like there was no tomorrow. On her knee was a young boy Tori didn't recognise. He had Angelica's blonde hair that was growing rather long. He had deep brown eyes that were probably inherited from his father. He had on a nice white dress shirt and grey dress pants. He was wearing a shy little boy smile and seemed rather content to be on his mother's knee. Tori thought they looked like the perfect family. All smiles and matching. But there was one thing out of place in that photo.

It was Jade.

She was standing next to her father, her shoulder faced to the camera and facing away from him. She had on a strapless black dress that fell to her knees and had a small black bow around the waist in the back. It stood out immensely from everyone else's clothing. She had a black jewelled heart on a silver chain dangling from her neck. She had her arms folded over her chest in a sign of discontentment. She was scowling at the camera, and to anyone just meeting Jade, it would look like she was just a angry teenager who was being difficult. But as Tori took a glance at her cold blue-green eyes she could tell there was something more. They practically read "these people aren't my family!" Tori knew she was thinking of something when they took the picture. But what could that be?

"Vega!"

Tori nearly jumped five feet in the air at Jade's angry call. There she was, standing outside the door frame and glaring at her

"What are you doing?"

Tori threw up her hands to show she wasn't doing anything that might displease the girl "I'm just looking at the picture!"

Jade stalked over to her and glanced over at the photo, her face changing into a completely different expression.

"I've always hated that picture." She muttered

"You look pretty." Tori admitted, expecting a snarky remark to fly right back into her face. But instead, Jade let out a small smile, though it disappeared as fast as it came.

"It was my mom's dress." Jade said quietly, her eyes never leaving the photograph

"Angelica?" Tori asked, but soon regretted it as Jade's fist came into her shoulder, hard. Tori nearly stumbled back and threw her other hand to hold the throbbing shoulder

"Ow!" Tori yelled out but saw no remorse in Jade's eyes

"Are you stupid Vega? I mean, I already thought you were but I never thought you were this stupid." Jade folded her arms just like in the picture and spun on her heels and entered her room.

Tori let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She didn't mean to offend Jade, but she really should've known better. The way she had glared at her step-mother should've been an indicator that Jade wouldn't consider her a mother. But lots of kids call their step-mothers their mom. Then again, Jade was no ordinary person.

"You coming?"

Tori was jolted out of her thoughts as Jade stuck her head out the doorway, beckoning her over. Honestly, Tori was rather scared to go into her room. What would she find in there? And if she found something mortifying, would she be able to tell anyone? But she was here now, and there was no turning back. So Tori swallowed her fears and stepped into the room, eyes shut tight.

But when she opened them, she found there was nothing to be scared of. The walls were painted black which anyone could've predicted with Jade. A messy undone bed was tucked into the top right corner, a closet facing it on the other side. A dresser was against the wall where you came in through the door.

"What were you expecting? Dead corps hiding in the corners?"

"Maybe." Tori admitted, not meeting Jade's eyes. She walked over to her dresser as Jade began yanking things from her closet. There was tons of pictures of the girl lined along, going from younger to older as if in a time frame.

Tori picked up the third picture in place and a smile broke onto her face. It was a classic summer picture of when you're young and carefree, around the ages of 3 to 8. She was outside in the back yard wearing a black one piece bathing suit and holding the hose nosel to the camera like a gun. She looked so happy and innocent Tori wouldn't believe it was Jade if she wasn't in her home.

She put down the frame and started going back down the line. They started getting older and the young elementary kid soon became a 5th grader. And the older they got, the more dark Jade's expression became.

She was suddenly pushed aside and Jade yanked open the drawer and pulled out a stack of cloths. Tori just rolled her eyes and continued to scan the photos. But under one t-shirt in the opened drawer, Tori saw the corner of a photo, just barely sticking out. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jade was too busy cramming things into her suitcase to pay attention to her. And so, Tori slipped it out from underneath the fabric.

To Tori, it didn't look overly exceptional. The photo was small, like the ones you put in your wallet. Jade was now about 10 or so, and she was hugging a woman who looked around the age of Angelica. She was wearing worn out jeans and a _Sick Puppies_ t-shirt. She had shoulder length brown hair and Jade's blue-green eyes. They were both smiling into the picture as they held onto eachother. Was this Jade's mother? Tori felt the need to ask but decided against it as Jade wasn't in the best mood.

"What are you holding?"

Tori nearly jumped five feet in the air. Jade wasn't supposed to be watching her! Before she could walk over and swipe it away, Tori quickly stuffed the photo in her jean pocket.

"Nothing! I have nothing!"

Jade stomped over and gave Tori a glance over before deciding she was safe and slamming the drawer shut.

"Well c'mon then." Jade angrily shut her suitcase and dragged it off her bed, her bag slung over her other shoulder.

"Where are we going now?" Tori questioned, lightly fingering the picture stuffed in her pocket, debating weither or not to quickly place it on Jade's drawer without her knowledge. But Jade was too fast and existed the room, Tori having no choice but to follow and leave it where it is.

"Your place."

x.x.x

As it turns out, Tori's house was half way across town from Jade's so it was already getting a bit dark by the time they got there. They got out of the car and Tori unlocked the door, only to find Trina on the couch with her feet in a steaming tub of water and painting her nails.

"Tori!" the older sister screeched "where have you been? People keep calling me to ask where you are and I'm _trying_ to relax here!"

Tori sighed, stepping by so Jade could get in

"We just ran late Trina, sorry that it inconveanced you." Trina's eyebrows then scrunched together as she spotted the pale girl step by her little sister

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why do you exist?" Jade snapped back, causing Trina to glare back. Tori just sighed once more and grabbed Jade's wrist upstairs to her room.

"By the way Tori," Trina started, taking her attention back to her nails "mom and dad called, and I had to cover for you 'cause I knew they would freak if no one knew where you were. You're lucky I care so much for you."

Tori just rolled her eyes silently

"Thanks Trina, I am lucky. But can you do something else for me?" Tori asked sweetly, leaving Jade on the staircase and walking up behind her sister on the couch. Trina just groaned.

"Haven't I done enough?"

"Yes, you've done _plenty_." Tori answered, trying her hardest not to let too much sarcasm drip through the sentence. But she quickly put on her sweet little sister attitude again "I need you to cover for me again."

"Why?" Trina replied, though seeming not to care at all as she inspected her nails while adding another coat.

"I'm going somewhere with Jade for a week."

"Where?"

"I, uh, don't know yet…" Trina finally looked up at her sister with a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

Tori just groaned and ran a hand through her long brown hair "Look, can you just cover for me please?"

Trina whipped her head to the side to Jade who still remained on the staircase "Where are you taking my little sister?"

"It's none of your business!" Jade yelled back "But she has to come." Trina let out a final sigh and agreed, saying she would cover.

Tori did a little happy dance and hugged her sister from behind, wrapping an arm around her shoulder while repeating "thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah whatever." Trina grumbled

Tori and Jade finally went upstairs and reached her room. It looked about the same as Jade's only it didn't look like a room for someone who works with dead bodies. Tori then walked over and opened her closet to yank out a suitcase.

"How can you stand her?" Jade asked suddenly as she leaned on the door frame.

"Trina?" Tori replied as she ran around her room and pulling out cloths of her drawer "Sometimes it's hard, she can _really_ get on my nerves. But she's my sister, and I love her, so." Tori just smiled while Jade only wore a look of confusion.

"I don't get you Vega."

"What?" If anything, Tori was confused about Jade. Jade looked like she was about to say something, but shook her head and looked down.

"Nothing…" She sighed as she pulled out her phone, leaving Tori confused as always.

x.x.x

Soon enough, Tori had finished her packing and suited up everything she needed. Tori finally got Jade to give her PearPad since it kept buzzing with messages. She got about four or five from Andre, one or two from Beck and Robbie, and about a bazillion from Cat half asking where she was and half of random stuff only Cat would understand. She signed into The Slap to update.

_Hey, sorry for leaving all your guys's messages unanswered! A certain scissor loving girl took my phone away -.- But I need to tell everyone Jade and I will be on the road for about a week. Though I can't tell you why or where because I don't know myself. And I don't even know if I'll have my phone anymore after this :/ But don't worry, I'll be safe from the scary claws of Jade West ;) Bye for now!_

Tori was trying to stay positive. After all, she was asking for a break from her routine so maybe this could be it. Before hitting the "update" button, Tori gave her phone over to Jade to double check that she didn't give away too much information. She just gave a glare before nodding and pressing it for her, tossing the device into her black shoulder bag.

"I'm staying over here tonight." Jade informed dully, making Tori do a double take in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"I'm still keeping an eye on you Vega, and I can't possibly do that from my house now can I?" Jade sneered, raising an eyebrow to the tanned skinned girl.

"Uh, ok. I think the guest bedroom is se-"

"No." Jade interrupted "I'm staying in here. "

Tori pondered this for a minute then slowly a smirk grew on her lips.

"So really, you're saying that you'd much rather be with me then in a guest bedroom." Jade then whipped her head up and fixed Tori in a glare.

"No, I'm saying I need to watch over you. I'm not taking chances."

"Face it Jade," Tori grinned, resembling a kid on Christmas day "You wanna stay here with me!" Jade continued to glare, but Tori just smiled and threw her arms up in the air while saying "You love me this much!"

Without much of a warning, Jade walked over and picked up a glass of water that had been laying on the bedside table and splashing directly in the happy girls face. Trying not to be extremely upset, Tori simply brought down her arms and whipped the water from her eyes, finding a smirking Jade right before her, holding an empty water glass.

"C'mon," Jade said after a minute "I'm hungry." And she left to go downstairs. Groaning, Tori had no choice but to follow.

x.x.x

About 2 hours, Tori had set up a air mattress for Jade with a couple blankets for her. Both had changed into their pyjamas. Tori had a blue tank top on with blue fuzzy pyjama pants with Tweety Bird on them. Jade then came in with a black t-shirt and grey and black plaid pyjama pants.

"You know," Tori started "you don't have to sleep on the ground. We could share the bed."

"With you?" Jade snorted "I'd rather sleep outside." Tori rolled her eyes, wondering why she even bothers. She began pulling down the covers before sitting down on her bed.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Just driving to get where I need to."

"Which is where?"

"You'll figure it out." Jade replied nonchalantly, pulling over the covers on her air mattress and snuggling in.

"Thanks." Tori mumbled sarcastically, moving into her own bed.

"Well goodnight Jade." Tori reached for her beside lamp, the only source of light. But Jade already was tucked in, her back facing her. Clicking the lamp of, Tori pulled up the sheets and let her eyes shut.

She was nearly asleep until she heard the faint call of "'Night Vega."

**Like it? :D I hope it was good. The second chapter has started, so if you're interested, let me know with lots of reviews! :D**

**Lyrics: **

**Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson**

**It's My Life – Bon Jovi**

**Strange – Tokio Hotel ft. Kerli**


	2. Friday

**Author's note: Hi everyone! :D First off, let me say how amazing it is to login to my email and see all these messages from FF saying how many people reviewed and put it on story alerts, it so nice to see! It was the best part of my day :) Thanks for you guys for hanging in! I don't write a whole lot during weekdays, so I leave it to weekends. But this weekend I had to go over to Victoria for my grandmother's birthday, and I, uh, ended up forgetting my cord, so…. plus I was sick x.x. I'm going to try better with updates next time. **

**Anyway, this is mostly a filler chapter, though it will have some strong points at times for the plot. Next chapter will be better, I have a good image for that one X) **

**Yari100: Thank you, and also, thank you for the first review! :3 Glad you say that, that's kinda what I wanted to get across :) LOL I will defiantly continue ;)**

**SOVEREIGN LORD OF CHAOS: LOL Sorry I couldn't do it sooner, but it's here now, so I hope you like it! :D Thanks for the review!**

**G1GGL3Z1597: Well here it is now ;) XD Enjoy!**

**Wolf: Thank you! :D**

**VintageGirl24: Aw, thank you, that's so kind! X3 **

**And to my one confused writer, sorry about that! The whole point was to tell them so they won't go chasing after Tori if they didn't know where she was at all. If they atleast know where she was, then they wouldn't be going running after her. Given, I should've had Jade told Tori where they were going for it to make more sense, but it was around 12:30 when I finished this chapter so my mind wasn't quite in the right position :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of these songs. If Jade and Tori start having a secret relationship behind everyone's backs on the show, then you'll know I atleast took over Victorious. **

_Throw it away, forget yesterday. We'll make the great escape…._

Tori's eyes fluttered open slowly, her bedroom coming into her vision. She yawned, rising to sit up in her bed.

"Morning Ja-" But as Tori looked over, the air mattress was empty, with the sheets thrown back half hazerdly. Panicked, Tori leaped up from her bed and raced down the stairs. She soon found out though, that there was no need to worry. She spotted Jade on their red couch, watching some sort of cartoon, and munching on a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Jade…?" Tori asked cautisly, eyeing her. How long has she been down here?

"Shh!" Jade snapped with a dismissive flick of her hand, her eyes still fixed on the T.V. Tori's eyes squinted at the strangeness of it all, but regardless, went to get her own breakfast. She got out a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and sat herself next to Jade, noticing that Jade had already eaten all the cereal from her bowl and left all the "lucky charms" marshmallows to be eaten last. On the T.V screen was a cartoon of what Tori thought looked like a little green alien in a pink dress and a robot in a dog suit.

"What are we watching?" Tori asked, swallowing a spoonful of milk.

"Invader Zim. I used to watch it when I was younger. But some idiots thought it was too "disturbing" and "creepy" or whatever so they cancelled it. " **(1)**

"Okay…" Tori wondered, watching the show warily. The show was kinda weird, but Tori thought the robot Gir was cute.

Soon enough they were finished with breakfast. It was now around 9 in the morning, and both had to get ready to leave. Tori still didn't know where they were going. But once they were all done, they left to Jade's car.

"Ok, that's it right?" Jade asked while turning the ignition on after they stored Tori's things into the trunk.

"Yep." Tori smiled "Road trip here we come!" she shouted with glee, her arms in the air. Jade just rolled her eyes and began pulling out the car of the driveway.

.

.

.

_We've been on the run, driving in the sun, looking out for number one. California here we come, right back where we started from…._

__"You've got to be kidding me!"

It had only been an hour of driving, and already they had hit bumper to bumper traffic. Jade groaned and dropped her head to the wheel, making it give off an angry _honk_. Tori just bit her lip as she watched Jade. Since Jade was never the perkiest person, it was up to Tori to find the silver lining.

"I'm sure it'll clear soon." Tori smiled kindly. Jade just slowly turned in her direction with a cold expression and the tan skinned girl just pressed her smile further.

"Can you not do the thing you do?"

"What thing?"

"Where you try to make everything better!" Jade yelled, hitting her head on the wheel again. Another _honk_ exited the car, causing others to glare at them.

"Sorry…" Tori muttered.

They continued to sit in silence for a while, Tori fidiling with the radio to try to find a good station. She managed to reach one of the newest music stations and an upbeat tune came on.

_I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, 'cause you make my heart race._

"Ooh I love this song!" Tori squealed, turning up the volume. But Jade swatted her hand away and started to switch the station.

"Hey, I was listing to that!"

"And now you're not." Jade replied simply. She changed the station to something Tori could only classify as grunge or rock, making her cringe. "Do you honestly think that I would let that kind of music into my car?"

"I dunno!" Tori huffed, throwing her arms into the air "I really don't know anything about you!"

"Good." Jade grinned, leaning back into her seat "No one's allowed."

"Well if you're kidnapping me, I think it's only fair if I get to know stuff about you. We are going to be stuck with eachother for awhile."

"And what makes you think Vega, that I'm just going to open up to you like that, just because you asked?" Jade scoffed, folding her arms and turning to Tori.

"I dunno," Tori repeated, scratching the back of her head and down casting her eyes "But I think it's only fair! I'll tell you stuff about me too!"

"Oh no, sweet lil' Tori Vega has secrets too?" Jade mocked, making Tori nearly growl in anger.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori grew infuriated. "Look, it's easy. We'll both ask eachother a question per day, and you'll have the opportunity to say no, for a valid reason."

Jade just shrugged "Whatever."

"Ok, I'll start." Tori cleared her throat "Where are we going, and why?"

"Skip." Jade answered in a bored tone, looking down at her nails.

"Why? That's a perfectly valid question! You have to have a reason why."

"'Cause I don't wanna tell you."

"That's not a good reason!"

Jade groaned, her head tilting back.

"Fine. We're going to Manhattan Beach, ok? Though we're obviously not gunna be there on schedule with this _stupid traffic_!" Jade honked on the horn again, annoying the others travelers even more. Tori only rolled her eyes. **(2)**

"And why are we going again?"

"That's classified." But before Tori could open her mouth, Jade covered it with her hand "And if you continue to speak, I'll give you _five_ good reasons, you hear me?" she brought up her fist, a menacing gleam in her eye. Tori's expression dropped and she nodded her head slowly, Jade pulling back her hand.

"So," Tori started after a few minutes "What'd ya wanna know about me?"

"What makes you think I care?" Jade scoffed.

"C'mon Jade, can't you just play along?" Tori begged, getting tired of her attitude.

"Fine." Jade sighed, as if Tori had asked her to run all the way to Tori's house and back "Uhhhhh…" she snapped her fingers "how come it took you so long to get into Hollywood Arts?"

This time it was Tori's turn to shrug "I dunno, Trina was always the one they thought was special so I never bothered doing any of that acting or singing stuff."

"Yeah right Vega."

"It's true! I-wait," Tori stopped mid-sentence with a thoughtful expression and it soon turned to glee "Did you just, in some backwards way, call me talented?" Jade just let out a short, hard laugh.

"Sure Vega, believe what you want."

"You did! You said, it _took_ me too long to get into Hollywood Arts, not-"

"Shut up, traffic is finally moving!" Jade yelled as they reached the breakthrough in traffic and started driving down the road, Tori dropping the subject before she received those five reasons.

.

.

.

_I didn't know, what I would find, when I went lookin' for a reason. I know, I didn't read, between the lines…_

__Luckily, the two managed to drive for the rest of the day without hitting any more traffic. Jade had already packed a few things to eat along with way, but since she wasn't expecting another body alongside her, now it was all gone.

Neither girl wanted to spend any money they had brought on a fancy hotel, so Jade decided to park at one of those little areas with the picnic tables where you stop on road trips to have lunch or a bathroom break.

"Theres some blankets in the trunk, I'll put the top up." Jade turned off the car and both girls got out. Tori popped open the trunk and sure enough, there were a few quilts and blankets. She pulled them out and accidentally knocked over a bottle of something. She picked it up and it appeared to be a half used bottle of….bubbles?

"Why do you have a bottle of bubbles?" Tori questioned, flashing the neon orange bottle in Jade's direction.

"Oh yeah. Well, I switched it with the water in my brother's hamster's water bottle."

"Why would you hurt an innocent hamster?" Tori shouted, but Jade only gave her a creepy smile in response.

"Nevermind…" Tori muttered, putting the bottle back. She shut the trunk and helped Jade pull down the car seat. Jade decided to take the front, while Tori set up a bed in the backseat. Just as she made up the bed, her foot hit something that crinkled underneath it. Tori reached down to pick up the plastic packet.

"And water balloons? Seriously?"

"What? You never know when your gunna need water balloons."

Sighing, Tori just put them back under the seat and snuggled under the blankets, both girls too tired from driving all day to put on their pajamas.

"Well," Tori yawned "That wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought."

"Oh trust me Tori, everything is _just _beginning. " Jade grinned as she tucked herself in "Nighty-night Vega…" and with that Jade closed her eyes, leaving Tori to only gulp down her shock, scold herself for being so easy with the whole thing earlier, and prepare for whatever was coming tomorrow.

**BLAH That was lame -.- Oh well. It was just a filler. What about you guys? Continue? :3 Leave reviews to let me know!**

**1: I know the real reason Invader Zim was cancelled, but that was better suiting to the conversation. And you gotta admit, even though I love the show, it can be a little scary at times**

**2: I have no idea how long it takes to get to Manhattan Beach, but I had to choose somewhere where they would go, and that seemed like a good enough distance**

**Lyrics:**

**The Great Escape – Boys Like Girls **

**California – Phantom Planet**

**One thing – One Direction (the song played in the car)**

**The Outside – Taylor Swift **


	3. The Dreaded Author's note

**Author's note: *hides behind shield* Uh, hi guys…. *smiles weakly and waves but stops before you start pelting me with rocks* So uh, I'm sorry for the author's note! I really am :/ I've been having some troubles. I had major writers black for chapter 3 when I was supposed to do it last weekend. I managed to get atleast half way through, but something just happened today. I had to restart my computer and I forgot to save the document, but I usually don't need to because on my computer it auto-saves. But this time, it decided to watch me have a mental breakdown by EATING MY F-ING DOCUMENT THAT TOOK ME LIKE, A NEARLY F-ING WEEK TO ONLY GET F-ING HALF WAY THROUGH! God -.- Anyway, PLEASE stay patent :( I'll do what I can. Thanks guys!**

**Love and Eclare,**

**JustAnotherMisfit13 **


End file.
